


Seeing Stars

by DestructivelyConstructive



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Changelings Have Issues, Draal is Head over Heels, Established Relationship, F/M, Nomura has issues, Self-worth and self-esteem issues mostly, That's my Dromura tag, Two emotionally challenged dorks in love, fluff and mush abound, light seduction takes place, moderate suggestive flirting, open ending because yeah, psst Draal's gonna rock her world, request, seduce a rock on Nomura's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructivelyConstructive/pseuds/DestructivelyConstructive
Summary: When Nomura comes to confront him about a little habit of his, Draal ends up showing her what he means by it.





	Seeing Stars

“ _I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice_.”

Draal just barely managed to stop himself from flinching and dropping the tool in his natural hand. And he didn't turn to face the slim changeling that he knew stood in the entrance to his cave.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” he grunted in return.

“Don't play coy with me, Draal.” Nomura rebuked.

Despite himself, he glanced over at her for a second, getting the vague notion that she was leaning on her shoulder, with her arms crossed and her leg swung over the other. And, knowing himself well enough to admit it, he would have found her to be very enticing if he wasn't avoiding looking at her.

“I don't know what you're prattling on about, but if you could go elsewhere with you're nonsense, it would be appreciated.”

He had expected to feel the air bristle with her outrage and irritation, so when the air didn't shift at all, he slipped up. He looked at her.

And felt his heart stop in his chest.

She stood with both her feet on the ground, silhouetted by the glow of Heartstone Troll Market. Her hip was propped out and she cradled her right elbow in the opposite hand, and when he followed her forarm to her face, her index finger was pressed to her chin, and she was smirking – almost smiling – with half lidded eyes, which cast their own entrancing glow over the thin angles of her face.

She was nearly ethereal as she stood there. Like she walked in a world he would never know. (She already did, but that was besides the point.)

So caught in his vision of her, he nearly missed what she was saying.

“There. That's the one I'm talking about.”

It took him a moment to catch up with the world around him, but when he did, he choked and coughed entirely too much and snapped away from her. If he was human, his face would be red, he just knew it.

Immediately he tried to cover his embarrassment and fluster with his usual methods. (Maybe just the more polished version of such)

“Would you please go? I am trying to work on something important, and you are too-”

“Tempting? Enticing? _Distracting_?” She offered, her smirk widening.

He sputtered for a few seconds at the intent that lie in her voice and in how she was holding herself. Then he found his mind again, picking it 'up out of the gutter' as the humans would say. (She wasn't helping matters at all)

“A-all of the above...” He muttered, pointedly looking away from her.

As such, he failed to see her approach and nearly jumped out of his skin as she traced the outlines of his crystalline scars. His entire arm tingled with the delicate, barely-there sensation, and then he realized were trailing up his arm.

“So I have an idea...” She began, her voice still dripping with flirtatious intent and laced with mischief.

Her spindly fingers dipped down to the bases of the crystals on his back, down to the stone skin that they grew from. Her claws traced delicate patterns there and he straightened his spine at the shiver of heat that ran through him. He could practically feel her grin as she followed the lines of pale blue that separated each individual crystal.

Fine. He'd play her game.

“What kind of idea?” He rumbled, trying to imitate her tone.

Judging from the way her movement stalled for a moment, her had gotten it right.

He wasn't allowed the time to smirk at the small victory, for he saw a flash of fuchsia in his vision and followed the gentle, _careful_ , tug on his nose ring to look at Nomura's face.

Her mischief faded and that soft look he had yet to get used to was in place. (Some part of him thought she just wanted him to look at her.)

She was silent for a few moments, her finger still curled through his nose ring while her eyes made minute movements. Probably taking in his features as he did hers.

Finally she broke the comfortable silence.

“There's that look again. Do you know which one I'm talking about now?”

He hummed and allowed a small smile onto his face.

“I think I do. You're making the same expression right now.”

The changeling woman stood like a statue for a moment, before closing her eyes and chuckling. Her finger fell away and she leaned her face close to his, her thin lips curled into a smile.

Her bright eyes opened and she fell silent, soft expression back in place once again.

“Maybe I do, but it is a pale comparison to the one you shoot my way.”

He rose his brows at her her words and gave a single chuckle.

“Is that so?”

She gave him a mock glare and a theatrical huff, but quickly laughed away the tiny slight.

“Yes. It is.”

“Care to enlighten me?”

She smiled again. “I think I will.”

“The look I give you is full of affection, and so is yours, but...”

She paused and pressed a finger to her chin, scrunching her brows together, words escaping her.

“I don't know how to describe it. You look at me as a blinded man would look at the world once he regained his sight. All I know is that it makes me feel like the center of everything, like I'm something irreplaceable.”

He saw her fists clench and he turned in his seat, resting his natural hand on her waist. (It must be a new sensation for her, considering her... checkered past.)

“It makes me feel... Important. Beautiful even.” She rasped, suddenly glaring at the floor, even as a slim hand came to rest on his.

“Why do you look at me like that?” She suddenly demanded, snapping her head up and glaring so venomously, Draal was sure that anyone else would have keeled over and died in that instant.

He calmly held her gaze for a while, searching her eyes and taking in the harsh angles of her being. If there was one thing he knew about his lover, it was that she became harsh like this when she was on the defensive. Only against him though.

Finally he chuckled and shook his head slightly.

“What's so funny?”

“I would have thought it obvious for someone of your cleverness.”

She said nothing. Just glared at him with false fire and bluster, though her eyes' movements betrayed insecurity, darting around his face with minuscule twitches. The way she clenched his hand, dragging her claws across his living stone and leaving chalk line scratches in their wake, did much of the same.

He huffed a rumbling sigh and knew his face was soft in this moment he was sharing with her, while Nomura looked like she was taking fleeing from the situation into serious consideration.

“Now I know neither of us like to confront our emotions, but it seems that I must do so at this moment.” He began, omitting her from confrontation since it would prompt her to flee.

He raised his metal hand to brush away stray hairs from her face, making sure to keep the raven strands away from its joints.

“Now the reason I look at you in such a manner is because that's what you are to me,” He rested the palm of his prosthetic against her cheek and leaned forward so that their faces were close together. “Beautiful. Important. And irreplaceable. After all, what would I do without your smart mouth and sharp wit?”

The changeling stared at him, her expression making him think that she would be shedding awed tears if she were in her human guise. Then, she smiled slowly, and her harsh edges morphed into fluid lines and gentle curves. He was still looking for words for the phenomenon before him.

She laughed quietly in a winded manner, and looked at him with that soft look that made him fall all over himself.

“I never knew you had such a way with words Draal. I don't believe them, “ She reached out a thin hand and rested it against his jaw. “But I appreciate them nonetheless.”

At that moment, Draal was hit with anger towards all the Gumm-Gumms, trolls, and humans that made his partner as self-deprecating as she was. Then promptly felt like prat with the knowledge that he was part of the majority that had just invoked his ire.

“How's that human saying go again? ' _Actions speak louder than words_ '? He hummed.

“Wha-DRAAL. Put me down!”

“Not quite yet.” He replied.

She took a breath to say something more, but he flashed what he hoped was a roguish grin in her direction. She took in his mischief and ceased struggling, taking on her own grin.

“What do you have in mind?” She hummed, her voice low and rich.

“Let me show you.” He rumbled.

“Oh, I think I will.”

Troll Market could get along without them for a few hours. Right now, they – _she_ – was the beginning and ending of everything in his eyes. In his heart too.

And he was going to let her know it, one way or the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Dromura, I've come to realize. Best OTP 12/10.  
> Anyway, there's the hurt and comfort/mush thing I have present before you, with many suggestive undertones.  
> For the Dromura anon that request 32 or 22. I'll get 32 up as soon as I get the rough draft of chapter 2 of my novel finished up.  
> Have a good one all!


End file.
